What in the World
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: This story, is a bajillion years old and blows in my opinion. The only reason it's still up is because it was my first story on FF. So go easy on it people reviewing it still, read my other stories, much better!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fic so read it and enjoy!

Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha I WISH I DID THOUGH :'(

Kagome rolled over on to her stomach she yawned and opened her eyes it was another beautiful day in the feudal era everything looked peaceful and alright the grass was blowing in the gentle breeze and the cherry blossoms trees looked even prettier with the dew on their petals reflecting the sun. She sat up and spotted inuyasha in a nearby tree his ears were twitching and his eyes were closed he was asleep so were sango and miroku. Kagome checked on her kit (shippou) he was fast asleep curled up in a tight ball under kilala's transformed shape.

Kagome smiled 'at least I can have a bath without worrying about certain people interrupting' she thought as she eyed miroku and inuyasha. She gathered her things and went to the hot spring that was in the next clearing. As soon as she arrived she felt a tingle go down her spine 'someone's watching me' she thought with a shudder 'someone powerful.' She looked all around her but failed to notice the demon lord sitting in a tree just a few steps away. Kagome satisfied that there was no one there began to undress. Now this certain demon lord had coveted this beauty and was jealous of a certain half demon for stealing her heart especially when he had to smack him about the time he hurt her by going off to kikyou.

His eyes darted around expecting inuyasha to show up any minute now. But inuyasha never came he inwardly smirked knowing that this would be a private session. His eyes rested again on the precious raven-haired girl who meant so much to him. He had wondered for so long what it was that bound this girl to inuyasha it couldn't be love for inuyasha still loved kikyou or else why would he keep going back to that idiotic clay pot anyway (to those who like kikyou yall can kiss my butt she just what I said but I apologize if I offended you). He had to get a closer look at this interesting creature. He walked right to the edge of the forest were he sat by a tree and looked on. Some part of him wanted the girl to turn around and discover his presence but some other part yelled at him to hide. He knew that part it was his common sense he rarely uses it he likes living dangerously.

It was then she stopped moveing 'I heard breathing' she thought she turned around slowly and saw seshomaru sitting cross legged under a tree 'he looks like hes waiting' she though. Her face flushed and to lord sesho's surprise it sounded like a growl was bubbling in her throat that was it "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT" she exploded at seshomaru he covered his ears to prevent his ear drums from exploding "WELL HENTAI-SAMA IM WAITING" she screamed "CLOSE YOUR TRAP YOU INSUFFERABLE HARPIE" he shouted back at her they stood in front of each other glaring "I suggest you put your clothes on wench I cam here to ask you a favor" Seshomaru said calmly. Kagome flushed the rushed over to her stuff she put a kimono on that originated from this time it was black with a gray obi seshomaru wondered why she was wearing such dark clothes all of a sudden.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE GAPING OR ARE YOU GOING TO ASK ME THE QUEASTION ALREADY" "such language" mocked seshomaru kagome rubbed her temple 'this idiot is giving me a headache' she thought. "I need a ward for my ……daughter rin" kagome exploded into a fit of laughter she couldn't seem to control her self "something funny wench" seshomaru said all to cold it sent a shiver down kagomes spine. "n no Seshomaru sama I apologize" said kagome then she bowed "much better" he said "can I ask you something" said kagome "go ahead" he answered "why are you really here all the way on the edge of your lands what really troubles you and don't lie because my miko powers make me empath so I can sense your emotions" she said. Seshomaru sighed "it does not concern you when… err" he stopped someone was comeing.

Back at camp 5 minutes earlier

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME" snarled inuyasha "calm down inuyasha im sure shes fine" said sango between gritted teeth she was getting feed up with the half demons insufferable attitude inuyasha stopped pacing for a few seconds and sniffed the air "HELL NO, I NO SHE ISNT, wait is she NO WAY" snarled inuyasha as he realized kagomes scent was mingling with seshomaru's "inuyasha" started sango softly "WILL YOU SHUT UP" screamed sango "GIVE THE GIRL A BREAK SHES PROBABLY JUST TALKING OR SOMETHING BUT NO YOU'VE GAT TO MAKE IT A SCENE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" screamed a very angry sang "now" said sang as inuyasha sat down with a huff "isn't that better" said sango "ill make us some tea" and with that she was gone. Miroku made his way over to inuyasha who had resumed his pacing "you know I think we should sneak up and see what's going on" said miroku seriously for once inuyasha actually took miroku's advice. Inuyasha and miroku set off for kagomes scent.

Back with kagome and sesshomaru

"What do you mean someone's comeing" said kagome "its your imagination playing games with you" she said sesshomaru glared at her and in a flash was two inches away from kagomes face he pulled kagome closer by grabbing her around the waste. The funny thing is that kagome liked being this close to sesshomaru she rested her head on his chest and smiled "fluffy sama your are so warm" kagome said with a broad grin she reached up and started to scratch him behind the ears sesshomaru's eyes widened and for the first time in his adult life he smiled accompanied by a vibrating in his chest known as "are you… purring oh my god you are your purring" kagome said with a little giggle.

Sesshomaru smile widened as he looked down into the face of this bueatiful woman. Kagome realized the closeness of their faces and blushed sesshomaru saw this and smiled again he leaned down father and placed his lips on kagomes delicately soft ones it was in that moment that inuyasha and miroku arrived. When inuyasha saw this his face burned a snarl erupted from his throat they didn't seem to notice inuyasha was there until he launched himself at sesshomaru tackling him to the ground kagome stumbled backwards and fell into the hot spring and miroku ran to help her. This whole moment was so confusing until a loud roar erupted from the dust that had risen from the fighting siblings. When the cloud had subsided a giant dog was standing across from a full-fledged demon "boy inuyasha's pissed" said a baffled kagome "what just happened miroku?" asked kagome "we saw you kissing him kagome" said a very sad miroku "hes out there fighting for your love kag he wants to prove to you that hes the right mate for you kag and he wont let you be taking by any other than him" said miroku "hes right kagome" came the yell from the battle field inuyasha was fighting tooth and claw with sesshomaru his teeth were entwined with inuyasha's claws and he was pushing but inuyasha wasn't giving up "I LOVE YOU KAGOME and no sleazy crack pot LIKE HIM" yelled inuyasha as he summoned the last of his strength and grabbed the largest of the fangs picked sesshomaru up and threw him high above the trees. Inuyasha then collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wait what the hell just happened here? 

Special thanks to my first real review InuYashaFan28

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha growls

"INUYASHA!" screamed kagome when she saw inuyasha collapse. She started to run towards him only to be stopped by a snarling kilala "don't move kagome" screamed sango just as she finished her sentence sesshomaru appeared again in his titan form. His roar seemed to echo of the edges of forest around him he rose into the air and prepared for the deathblow. To everyone's surprise inuyasha sat up.

When he opened his eyes all you could see was pure crimson red his body glowed with a black demonic aura it seemed that inuyasha's demon side was going to give it one more try. Him rising from the ground had stopped sesshomaru for just a second before he threw his claws and fangs out all the way. His fangs looked sharper and more deadly his claws were the exact same length and width of tetsuiga kagome cringed at the ferocity of sesshomaru's snarl.

Sesshomaru sent his claws flying of course inuyasha was able to dodge most of them but one grazed him right in his left arm kagome tried to turn and run but one struck her in the back it missed all vital organs and bones miraculously but the tip hit kagome right in the heart it pierced her right ventricle and the special fluids that seeped from the cracked fang. Kagomes scream drew all fighting to a stop and all attention to her. Inuyasha saw kagome on the floor in a pool of black blood. It was deadly silent everyone was watching kagomes body not believing that her body was lying there. Her body gave a violent shake and then rose in a ball of black light there was a loud crack and snap and the ball disappeared in place of kagome a demon appeared the demon had five tails and looked a little like shippou it was a kitsune. Kagome's hair turned a bueatiful sapphire color and her tails were the same she grew claws and fangs in place of nails and canines.

She stood up and pulled the fang from her back she smiled showing off her new fangs. She didn't know why everyone was looking at her the way they were but she was going to find out "what?" she asked as everyone's jaw dropped "MOMMY YOU'RE A DEMON" yelled shippou no one knew he was there so everyone looked even more shocked "I'M A WHAT" yelled kagome as she ran over to the hot spring she sank to her knees as she saw her form "I'm I'm I'M BUEATIFUL" everyone sweat dropped and sesshomaru transformed inuyasha, sesshomaru and miroku all drooled until "CLOSE YOUR TRAPS" screamed sango her temple throbbing "jealous are we butterfly" said miroku "WHAT" said sang WHACK "IDIOT" yelled sango as the unconscious miroku sank to the ground "kilala please carry this mess back to camp" said sango her eye twitching as she speed back to camp.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha remained kagome was just too pretty to stop looking at. Kagome got up and swinging her tails smiled wide and said "am I really good looking" she said and blushed all inuyasha and sesshomaru could do was nod their heads. Sesshomaru took this chance and shoved inuyasha into the hot spring he picked up kagome and disappeared with her.

Kagome surprisingly didn't say anything. They reappeared back at sesshomaru's castle "kagome I have a gift for you" said sesshomaru "really" said kagome "what is it" just as she said that a black neko demon appeared it looked remarkably like kilala "is it mine" said kagome with sparkly eyes "yeah" said sesshomaru nervously "OHHH I'LL NAME IT RYKU" yelled kagome once again sesshomaru held his ears shut to keep his head from exploding. (A/N: ryku is pronounced ri-ku).

Kagome was in the room she always slept in whenever she was at sesshomaru's castle ryku was fast asleep curled up in a tight ball sesshomaru had told kagome a lot about ryku. You see ryku was the rarest form of his species he was a black fire neko demon his most powerful attack was black fire blade tornado which sends a black tornado of blood blades toward any opponent at about 50 miles per hour this attack is deadly at first touch. Ryku was a black fire neko demon and the third last of his kind sesshomaru had originally got him for the purpose of breeding to save his kind but saw the opportunity of giving it to kagome and possibly building his relationship with her he did.

Back with inuyasha

"BASTARD" he yelled as he got up out of the hot spring and dashed to sesshomaru's castle "I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR TAKEING HER!" inuyasha was now standing right in front of the castle his eye twitching as he looked at the open window of the room kagome always slept in. He took one flying leap and was at the window in a flash. He saw kagome fast asleep on her side was a neko demo that looked exactly like kilala only he knew it wasn't for it smelled dark instead of smoky like kilala smelt.

Inuyasha was brought from his thoughts as he saw two bright purple orbs then a flash of white the orbs moved until they were on the floor then there was a black flash and the white of the fangs were more prominent. Kagome sat up and said, "What's YAWN the problem ryku" as she stood up "you wanna know what the problem is" said inuyasha "ITS YOU BEING HERE WITH HIM INSTEAD OF ME" yelled inuyasha. Kagome walked over to the desk and turned on the light there in the middle of the floor between inuyasha and kagome was ryku in his battle form. He didn't like how this strange guy was yelling at his master he snarled and launched an attack "NO RYKU SIT" kagome yelled both ryku and inuyasha sat except inuyasha crashed threw the floor unfortunately for him he landed right on top of sesshomaru's desk "WHAT THE HELL…INUYASHA GET OUT OF MY CASTLE" snarled sesshomaru.

"YOUR CASTLE I GREW UP HERE TO YOU IDIOT" snarled inuyasha right back "WILL YOU BOTH STOP" snarled kagome scratching both their faces "GET A GRIP YOU MORONS" she snarled her tails shot out and gripped them both of them around the neck as they reached for their swords. She lifted her tails dragging them up with her. She was pissed and that was a scary thing "you were going to get swords were you" she said squeezing her tails tighter "kag…go…me…your…chocking…me" said inuyasha between coughs. "GOOD MAYBE THAT'LL CHANGE YOUR MIND YOU HALF BREED IDIOT" she screamed then covered her mouth as she saw inuyasha face his eyes were covered by his bangs and a tear dropped on her tail meanwhile sesshomaru was laughing between coughs "WHAT SO FUNNY YOU STUCK PIECE OF SHIT" she yelled at sesshomaru he didn't cry he was just ticked off. Everything was eerily silent kagome released them they both slumped to the floor kagome kicked over sesshomaru and grabbed up inuyasha in a mad rush she called out to ryku who was floating just outside the window she jumped on his back dragging inuyasha with her. "We gat things to talk about inuyasha" she said as they rode for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: kagome… I DO LOVE YOU! 

LAST TIME

Everything was eerily silent kagome released them they both slumped to the floor kagome kicked over sesshomaru and grabbed up inuyasha in a mad rush she called out to ryku who was floating just outside the window she jumped on his back dragging inuyasha with her. "We gat things to talk about inuyasha" she said as they rode for home.

NOW

"Well you going to sit there all night or say something" said the still upset half-breed "I want to know the truth inuyasha do you really love me or did you say that just because you were scared of sesshomaru taking me" said kagome tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha had yet to answer her "never mind inuyasha your silence says it all" said kagome a tear dropping from her eye ryku purred to try and comfort kagome but it wasn't working. Kagome no longer could stand to be around the insufferable hanyou and jumped off of ryku's back landing on her feet she started for the middle of inuyasha's territory.

Ryku feeling liberated bucked throwing inuyasha off of his back and he went strait in the direction of his mistress at an unimaginable speed he soon found her on the ground of a clearing she was crying uncontrollably ryku landed and transformed he nuzzled kagomes back and mewed to let her know he was here for her then transformed picking her up and fixing her on his back he went strait for the baka hanyou's scent. He found the creature sitting by a fire with others he didn't know his mistress had fallen ill. Her body was cold as ice and she seemed to have lost all consciousness. Sango was the first over to the beast along with kilala she mewed at ryku he seemed to smile at her but growl as sango tried to take kagome off of his back.

"Its ok" came the muffled icy reply from kagome ryku mewed picked her up with his teeth then transformed and went frolicking with kilala. Inuyasha looked up kagome was emitting a strangely cold aura and it was making him feel awkward. He walked over but heard the snarl from ryku and stopped 'wait that fur ball can't do anything to stop me' thought inuyasha he continued toward kagome just then ryku appeared and snarled but since he was only in his smaller form it wasn't very scary.

Inuyasha laughed and kicked him out of the way. He kneeled next to kagome she was awake now her eyes were no longer sapphire they were ice blue so was her hair and her tails. Inuyasha didn't understand what had happened then he felt her she was ice cold and he didn't like it "kagome" he whispered, "if you have the strength can I talk to you" "fine" said kagome as she sat up then stood. She followed inuyasha to the god tree "kagome" he started "I really don't know how to say this but…" "Inuyasha stop" kagome interrupted "I know there is no possible way you could ever be in love with me I mean I can't compare to that clay pot in means of power or looks bu-" she was cut off when inuyasha placed his lips on hers.

He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome was shocked and opened her mouth to say something but inuyasha took that chance and put his tongue in her mouth she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Ryku appeared with kilala by his side they were both snarling at inuyasha but he didn't care he was enjoying this moment. When they pulled away for air inuyasha said, "kagome I do love you" while nuzzling her neck.

BACK AT CAMP

Inuyasha and kagome had been inseparable for the past few days and sango and miroku have been watching them closely. It had only been a week after kagome left the castle when sesshomaru came to see her again. She was just about to go into the hot spring the only thing she had on was a towel when he grabbed her from behind he sniffed her and then licked her nock "missed me" he said "not really" she said playfully "I changed my mind I don't really need a ward for rin I only said that as an excuse to get to talk to you" said sesshomaru "ok but why tell me this now I don't really care" she said he hugged her tight "where is ryku" he said kagome gave off a loud whistle and ryku appeared MEOW she shrieked as she saw sesshomaru she tackled him and licked his face "its nice to see you to ryku" "AWWW HOW CUTE" said kagome as she kneeled next to them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" yelled inuyasha as he saw the cute seen before him it ticked him off that kagome was with sesshomaru alone. "WELL" he shouted kagome stood up "INUYASHA SHUT UP… SIT" she yelled back at him her temple throbbing. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT YOU KNOW," she yelled at the crater before her. Sesshomaru and ryku were somewhat alike they both hated inuyasha and both loved watching him in pain they were laughing hard and that was a shock to kagome because she had never seen him laughing. "What?" said sesshomaru then realizing his fault he stood up straight and cleared his throat kagome did like wise.

Inuyasha was still in the hole. When he got out he saw kagome and sesshomaru in a heated debate. "NO WAY oden is the best food in the world" said kagome "nope missio soup" argued sesshomaru "ODEN" "MISSIO SOUP" "ODEN and that's final" said kagome inuyasha with his mouth wide open quickly shook himself out of his trance "CAN WE LEAVE NOW KAGOME" he yelled "NO!" she yelled back "be patient… sesshomaru it was lovely speaking to again" she said with a hint of lust. "How about you meet me back here kagome at sunset I have another gift for you" he said huskily "ok see you then" she said as she blew a kiss to him "MOVE YOUR ASS NOW" inuyasha said he was jealous and also pissed.

"Coming" kagome sang "see you later" she called out before slapping inuyasha and then running away inuyasha chased her with no hope she was a full demon not a half breed she surpassed him in every way possible. She jumped into a tree and stuck her tongue out. "YOUR SUCH A BABY" he yelled as he tackled her out of the tree she was smiling and laughing "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO CATCH ME" she yelled as she placed a kiss on his lips he smiled through the kiss and nibbled her bottom lip as if to ask for entrance when she gasped he entered her mouth and explored with his tongue he gripped one of her fangs then let go.

They broke apart for air and rolled around wrestling a bit when kagome looked up it was sunset "I have to go" she said "hes waiting for me" "you sound sad I thought you liked him" inuyasha sneered kagome just smiled and said "inuyasha your such and idiot" "yes kagome but im your idiot" he said with a smile he kissed her and with that she was off.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks goes out to my second review sexysk8terchick 

Chapter 4: kagome'srage

LAST TIME

They broke apart for air and rolled around wrestling a bit when kagome looked up it was sunset "I have to go" she said "hes waiting for me" "you sound sad I thought you liked him" inuyasha sneered kagome just smiled and said "inuyasha your such and idiot" "yes kagome but im your idiot" he said with a smile he kissed her and with that she was off.

NOW

Kagome stood in the spot where sesshomaru had told her to meet him she was deep in a trance for when she was away from inuyasha for to long all she could do was think about him his long silver white hair his glistening white fangs his bueatiful smile the way his ears would twitch every time she whispered I love you in his ear in short she loved everything about him. Ryku hated it when she looked like that he'd nudge her and she would always say im fine I was just thinking then ryku would role his eyes.

Ryku stood up and mewed then attacked a bush sesshomaru came out with ryku on his head tugging at one of his ears. Kagome giggled and whistled ryku then leaped off of his head onto hers. "Im here sesshy were ya bin," she said with a smile "fixing your present milady come with me " he said. Kagome followed him not knowing that a VERY jealous half-breed was following them. They came to a clearing that was absolutely bueatiful. There were cherry blossom trees with falling pink blossoms a small stream and a field of flowers but out of all of this kagome didn't seem happy.

"Is this not a pleasing spot?" said sesshomaru "no no sesshomaru its bueatiful… but id rather share something so bueatiful with…" said kagome "inuyasha" said sesshomaru his face hidden in his blowing hair "how is it that I cannot compete for your love kag" said sesshomaru sadly about now inuyasha was jumping for joy in the tree where he was spying on them. For the final time he jumped and the branch broke "INUYASHA" yelled kagome in surprise "OSUWARI" she yelled so loudly and with so much force that he hit the ground with a sickeningly loud thud that made the ground shake. She flushed and ran away. She could hear inuyasha and sesshomaru fighting again she stopped turned around and went back inuyasha was bleeding badly and limping sesshomaru was mad because kagome loved him and not her he was fighting his hardest.

Inuyasha was about to collapse kagome couldn't just stand there being a demon and not do anything she jumped in just as sesshomaru was about to use the same attack that had made her a demon she snarled he stopped "YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU GAT ONE" she snarled and transformed into her titan form a giant fox stood in place of kagome her tails stood on end she was pissed her eyes glared at sesshomaru he didn't snarl growl or even move he transformed and walked away. Kagome turned around and picked up inuyasha then galloped back to camp.

LATER

"KAEDA IS HE GOING TO BE OK" kagome yelled at the old miko kaeda it had been five hours since kagome brought him back and he hasn't waken up or even moved "for the fifth time kagome HES GOING TO BE FINE" kaeda said for the rest of the night kagome slept next to inuyasha. When she woke inuyasha wasn't in his bed but his scent was fresh he just left. Kagome concentrated her miko powers on his scent she had a visual but she didn't like what she was seeing "ryku" she called "fetch miroku and sango" she said ryku mewed and bounded off to get them.

When they arrived kagome told them to lock hands with her so they could see what she saw. When kagome could hold back the tears no longer she pulled away and ran out. They had seen inuyasha with kikyou nothing was happening but something could something always happened. She arrived at the spot and what she saw hurt her beyond reason kikyou had her body pressed against him and was trying to kiss him "kikyou when are you going to learn that I don't love you anymore your not even a real person you're the shell of the person I used to love looking at you now just sickens me why would you even go on like this?" said inuyasha "inuyasha im shocked that you think of me that way I love you and I need your help please inuyasha kill my incarnation release my soul and ill be back to the person you once loved" said kikyou "NEVER!" he yelled "but inuyasha THIS ISNT FAIR you loved me first" she said as she burst into tears he put his hands around her and put her head on his chest "I know it isn't fair kikyou but it must come to past" said inuyasha soothingly "please inuyasha don't leave me again" she cried harder.

"Inuyasha" kagome whispered, "I love you" she said as she started to cry. Inuyasha heard her crying and turned he snarled "SHOW YOURSELF" he shouted out to the trees pushing kikyou behind him she was in no shape to fight she was a wreck without inuyasha to keep her up she fell to her knees kagome fell to her knees as well inuyasha bolted to the place and saw kagome crying "kagome its not what it looks like I swear" he said "I know inuyasha" she said looking up at him her eyes shimmering with happy tears she pulled inuyasha down to her level and kissed him "I love you inuyasha" she said between kisses" "you still talking?" said inuyasha before passionately kissing her.

Kikyou was mad now she stood up and pulled a bow and arrow from a pocket dimension aiming them for kagomes torso she let the arrow fly inuyasha heard it just in time he moved in front of kagome and took the bow he spluttered spitting blood it splattered on kagomes face and clothes "run" he whispered/coughed he fell "NO INYASHA!" kagome screamed tears spilling "RYKU" she yelled the demon appeared in its battle form snarling "TAKE INUYASHA BACK TO CAMP" she said he snorted as if to say why "just go please" she said "no kagome don't…let him take me…I have to help you" he said in a strained voice "NO LEAVE THIS HIDIEOUS CLAY POT MATE STEALING SLUT TO ME" she hissed "iv bin waiting to do this for a long time" she said with an evil grin on her face.

Inuyasha refused to leave he sat on ryku's back feeling helpless. Kagome smiled then she snarled and lunged at kikyou. She wasn't fast enough to get out of the way (A: N: this is my favorite part) she hit kikyou full force tearing a gash in her side blood splattered every where she then doubled back and ripped her neck open. Kagomes soul that powered kikyou flew out of her and went back into kagome. There was a loud scream and kikyou was sucked into a whirling vortex into hell. "TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY MAN" she said with a snort she ran over to inuyasha and kissed him then all three ran back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: here we go again!

(A/N: kag and inu have already mated)

LAST TIME

Kagome smiled then she snarled and lunged at kikyou. She wasn't fast enough to get out of the way (A: N: this is my favorite part) she hit kikyou full force tearing a gash in her side blood splattered every where she then doubled back and ripped her neck open. Kagomes soul that powered kikyou flew out of her and went back into kagome. There was a loud scream and kikyou was sucked into a whirling vortex into hell. "TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY MAN" she said with a snort she ran over to inuyasha and kissed him then all three ran back to camp.

NOW

Kagome had just returned from her time and was surprised not meeting shippou there to tackle her with hugs and kisses or inuyasha in a tree waiting for her or pacing but the clearing was completely deserted she didn't like it one bit. Ryku sat on her shoulder mewing he didn't like it either. "We could just be over reacting ryku" kagome said unsurely "lets go to kaeda first to see if hes there." They arrived at the village and everything seemed normal but ryku and kagome still had that awkward feeling in the pit of their guts that something was missing. "SANGO!" yelled kagome sango appeared running "what are you ok?" asked a very confused sango "where's inuyasha" kagome asked ignoring sangos questions "he left about two hours ago why?" asked sango again "your acting strange kagome what's going on?" "Just a bad feeling" she murmured before she left ryku mewed strangely kagome could understand him.

"Transform ryku we might run into something" ryku obeyed with a snarl and a flash he stood in his battle form. They continued to run until kagome caught inuyasha's scent she stopped "no this cant be I killed… no" she whispered the hair on the back of ryku's rose he could sense that something not of this world was amongst them. Kagome took a step forward the she started to run in the next clearing something was lurking "ryku" the black fire cat didn't ease just growled to let her know he was listening "no matter what lies beyond this bush promise me you stay safe" she finished he mewed to reassure her that he would be fine. They jumped over the bush and were greeted by something they never thought they would see.

Kagome snarled so did ryku. They stared at kikyou "wait one minute I killed you what are you doing here" she yelled at kikyou. Kikyou just smiled at kagome "hell wants me to bring back a soul if I don't I must remain an empty shell of sadness for the rest of my life, so I am taking inuyasha to hell WITH ME!" she finished as she side stepped to show inuyasha he was pinned to the tree swearing bloody murder on kikyou he was pissed that she had done this to him again "never fails" said kikyou with a small smile.

"Release him kikyou this is your one warning because Id really love to bash your face in enough for the both of us," said kagome kikyou just let out this twisted sort of giggle she picked up a bow and arrow from her pocket dimension and aimed it at kagome. Kagome picked out a black arrow and levitated it. Kikyou let her arrow fly kagome smiled and let out a clicking noise and ryku jumped in front of the arrow letting off his most powerful attack the black fire blade tornado it hit the arrow shredding it instantly "I learned he could do that a while ago" said kagome ryku jumped back at kagomes side and growled.

"Now time for you to go back to hell THREE STRIKES AND YOUR OUT" (A/N: she means how kikyou had been summoned out of hell twice before) she yelled as she powered up the arrow surrounding it in black demonic aura with her miko powers kikyou let out a gasp "YOU CANT MIX YOUR MIKO POWERS WITH YOUR DEMONIC IT WONT WORK YOULL KILL US ALL" kikyou yelled "oh the naiveté of the old and dead" she said with an evil laugh that sent chills up and down kikyou's spine "HELL'S KNIFE" yelled kagome as she threw the power ball arrow at kikyou it hit her right in the heart.

All of a sudden kikyou fell but she wasn't dead "WHAT YOU WONT GIVE UP FINE HELLS HAND" kagome screamed as she sent her hand deep into the ground she pulled it out and the ground split five undead servants of hell arouse. They made clicking noises kagome did the same they turned and limped over to kikyou who knew these creatures all to well they may look easy to kill but they don't die they keep coming. They grabbed kikyou and shrieked the ground opened up again kikyou screamed "NO!" and she was gone "OK SHES GONE CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME OFF THIS GOD FORSAKEN TREE NOW" yelled a very red in the face inuyasha kagome ran over to him and kissed him before shattering his chains and pulling out the arrow she made sure to twist it so he would yell "you ungrateful son of a bitch I just risked life twist and limb twist to save you from her twist and not even a thank you twist. "AHHHH IM SORRY" he said as more blood came out "that's more like it" she said as she gave it a huge jerk he fell from the tree his body shaking he took a deep breath and got up they started to leave when "AHHH!" screamed kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: DON'T WORRY KAGOME ILL GET YOU BACK!

LAST TIME

"OK SHES GONE CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME OFF THIS GOD FORSAKEN TREE NOW" yelled a very red in the face inuyasha kagome ran over to him and kissed him before shattering his chains and pulling out the arrow she made sure to twist it so he would yell "you ungrateful son of a bitch I just risked life twist and limb twist to save you from her twist and not even a thank you twist. "AHHHH IM SORRY" he said as more blood came out "that's more like it" she said as she gave it a huge jerk he fell from the tree his body shaking he took a deep breath and got up they started to leave when "AHHH!" screamed kagome.

NOW

"Kagome what's…" started inuyasha as he turned around. Kagome was panting and holding her stomach she moved her hands a bit and inuyasha caught site of the tip of seshomaru's sword poking out of her stomach. Blood was pouring out of the wound she stuttered she felt the life draining out of her. Her eyes flickered on and off it was like someone was switching the switch in her brain. All inuyasha could do was stare his mouth wide open his eyes blood red but his eyes still looked kind of confused.

"Inu…inuy…inuyasha" kagome muttered as she dropped to the grown with a sickening thud and splash. There was a slipping noise as sesshomaru pulled his sword out of her body. Inuyasha's fangs were extremely long now his mouth open in a threatening fashion but is mouth shut as he saw the look in sesshomaru's eyes his eyes looked lost even distant as if no one was home. His sword dangled at his side as if to say, "I've done my job" then all of a sudden sesshomaru got his cold stare back and fell to his knees "what…" then he realized what he wa kneeling in and quickly drew his tensiuega (sp?) And slashed it across her chest "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HALF BRRED AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" sesshomaru screamed at inuyasha who was still in his demon form "YOU MURDERED HER YOU BASTARD" he screamed which caused his demon side to smack back out his fangs elongated and his claws sharpened "you better pray that she HEALS FAST" he said

Gruffly his demon side was screaming for the blood of the one who did this.

Sesshomaru could sense the battle going on between his half-breed brother and thought it best to leave "where (growl) do you (snarl) think your (snarl) going" inuyasha said his eyes flashing red gold red gold then finally stopped at red his fangs grew and his claws to. He was to pissed, angry and confused to fight anymore and the fact that kagome hadn't move since hadn't exactly helped inuyasha felt his head would blow if he didn't let his demon side take its place so he let it out with a loud snarl he launched himself at seshomaru who though more experienced and much older was to slow to escape the attack without getting a scratch.

"You, inuyasha, MIND YOURSELF WENCH BOUND DEMON I KNOW YOUR POWERS AND WON'T BE EASILY KILLED" shouted sesshomaru inuyasha turned "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH KILLING MY KAGOME" he yelled/grunted as he rushed at seshomaru again this time using the tetsuiga. This stopped sesshomaru he was confused as to why his brother's sword didn't bond his demon blood. That was when he noticed that the blade of tetsuiga was black the only way that would ever happen was if "INUYASHA LISTEN TO ME" shouted seshomaru as he dodge the blade "THE BLADE LOOK AT THE BLADE" inuyasha stopped his attack for a moment confused as to what seshomaru was yelling about he looked at the blade then his mouth dropped "n…no SHE COULDN'T BE" he turned on seshomaru "HOW THE HELL COULD SHE BE pregnant" he said whispering the last part.

Seshomaru tapped the mark on inuyasha's neck causing him to flip out then calm down inuyasha still remained in his demon form which creped seshomaru out to know end "at least now your not an embarrassment said seshomaru "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EMBARESSMENT I WAS NEVER MMPFH" seshomaru covered his mouth silencing him "do you ever shut up" said an exasperated seshomaru inuyasha pouted and mumbled curses under his breath.

LATER THAT NIGHT

kagome smiled as she sat up "so inuyasha im going to have pups" she said her eyes sparkling inuyasha had to smile at her enthusiasim to haveing hispups "kagome are you sure you want them... for me" he said with a kinda sad smile "inuyasha there is NO one on this planet that id rather have pups for" she said with a happy smile inuyasha nuzzeled her neck he was content to just lay there his head in her lap. a smile played across his lips everything FOR ONCE was all right. he had been in his own world a little too longfor sesshomaru he hated being left out his snarl emitted like the sonar on a bat breaking the silence like a knife threw butter "what" said kagome "its nothing" he said "i have to go" he got up and walked away only to disapear by shadow and fog.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: let the confusion set in.

And for all of you who don't know this isn't a kag/ sesshy and it isn't an inu/ kag it's a kouga/inu.

Last time

Kagome smiled as she sat up "so inuyasha im going to have pups" she said her eyes sparkling inuyasha had to smile at her enthusiasm to having his pups "kagome are you sure you want them... for me" he said with a kinda sad smile "inuyasha there is NO one on this planet that id rather have pups for" she said with a happy smile inuyasha nuzzled her neck he was content to just lay there his head in her lap. A smile played across his lips everything FOR ONCE was all right. He had been in his own world a little too long for seshomaru he hated being left out his snarl emitted like the sonar on a bat breaking the silence like a knife threw butter "what" said kagome "its nothing" he said "I have to go" he got up and walked away only to disappear by shadow and fog.

Now

"INUYASHA GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP" screamed a very irritable kagome inuyasha woke up immediately grabbing tetsuiga the site before him made him double over in laughter "KAGOME WHERS YOUR FACE" he roared between bouts of laughter "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID MANGY HALF BREED SON OF A BITCH PIECE SHIT I HATE YOU" she screamed at the top of her lungs inuyasha was thourghly confused he had no idea what was going on it wasnt until kouga came that he had a chance to vent his confusion on.

FLASHBACK

kouga, ginta and hakkau were litterally running with the wolves when koouga picked up inuyashas scent ' inuyasha' he thought lovingly 'how i want to take you away from them and keep you all to myself my precious puppy' he thought as nasty things ran through his mind. they started running through the forest toward his scent.

END FLASHBACK

kouga jumped out of the forest his whirlwind blowing dust all over the placekagome looked through the dust and moved just in time to avoid being swirled around and possibly flung into a tree. inuyasha grabbed kouga out of the whirlwind by the tail there was a loud yelp the "STOP SHOWING OFF YOU MANGY WOLF" he yelled at the dangiling wolf demon in his hands 'thats my yasha' he said with a smirkthat just made inuyasha get even more angry. kouga kickwed his way free grabbing inuyasha in the process flinging him like a rag doll deep into the forest. "GINTA HAKKAU WATCH KAGOME TILL I GET BACK" he yelled at the demons who were sitting with the wolves. kouga found inuyasha sitting at a spring washing a huge gash he had received from his resint thrashing. "inuyasha are you ok" kouga said as he slid himself at inuyasha side grabbing up his hand licking the wound. inuyasha moaned he couldnt help himself it felt so good he gripped kougas hair and whispered curses in his hair but it was worth it when kouga was finished the wound was completly healed "im sorry he mumbled blood spilling from his mouth he wiped his face and looked up at the moon trying to hide his happiness at being able to touch his puppies body.

inuyasha coughed bringin kouga back out of his thoughts "kouga?" said inuyasha "whats going on here you have been plauging my mind for the past few days... i feel ... i dont know how i feel." "nuyasha, i felt the same way!" "inuyasha i love you i have loved you forever" as soon as those words left kouga's mouth inuyasha hands shot up to his chest and he gasped kouga looked at the spot inuyasha held and growled blood poured out from between his fingers and a blade shone from his hands there was a loud cackle as inuyasha's frail form dropped with a sickening thud.

the cackle grew and then dropped as the figure emerged from the shadows the figure was small ghostly and pale but some what cheery it lifted its head it was a young girl (no not kanna) she was dressed in awhite mid drift shirt andwhite short pants that stopped short of her thighs she wore knee high white boots that clicked when she walked knives of all sizes hung around like a belt around her waist she had a quiver of arrows and a bow on her shouldershe had a sword dangiling from the other side of her shoulder she looked like the most dangerous angel ever to set foot infront of him.

"state your name bitch" kouga said growling at her "my name is of no concern to you wolfie my job is done" she turned to leave when kouga appeared before her "i asked you a question" he said "fine my name is angel kiddo assinator extrodenairr wats it to you" said angel "you no wat you piss me off" she said as she started to chant something the sky grew dark and the ground shook inuyasha's body glowed for a moment then dropped back to the ground "PAYBACKS Abitch" she said whispering the last part "I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW INUYASHA" she screamed as she jumped out of site.

NEXT MORNING

AHHHHHH! "inyasha whats wrong" screamed kouga as hewoke from his uncounciousness "INUYASHA OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" kouga screamed as he saw the form in front of him. "inuyasha oh my god your..."

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: wait inuyasha you can't be a… can you?

o and a note from me: if u dont like my story dietey or wat eva ur login is stop riting reveiws just dont read it. oand uHAVE NO idea wat my PLOT is so shut up and let me rite my story. to all of my reveiwers who weren't disgusting reveiws thanks for your reveiw i apprecitate it.

LAST TIME

NEXT MORNING

AHHHHHH! "Inuyasha what's wrong" screamed kouga as he woke from his unconsciousness "INUYASHA OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" kouga screamed as he saw the form in front of him. "Inuyasha oh my god your..."

To be continued.

NOW

inuyasha sat there staring at his reflection in the water for a long time kouga had fainted but was up again looking over the half demonsnew form. kouga whistled and received a loud smack. "whats going on her kouga why am i a woman" she shrieaked a kouga inuyasha liked bing a full demon but a woman "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!" she yelled. jumping to her knees she grabbed kouga and pulled him with her "where are we going?" he said "back to the village i need to speak to keade she might be able to help me" he said panicing " i like you this way your hot" kouga said with a growl earning him a smack/slash.

* * *

AT THE VILLAGE 

"i hope:sob: that i wasn't to hard on him" said kagome sitting in the hut waiting for inuyasha by the door she hadn't seen him scince yesterday afternoon when she yelled at him for some strange reason her demon form seemed to be temperary she was human again and feeling fragile and alone.not only was she human but the baby left with the form almost as if it was a hole nother life. the weirdest thing that happened though was the mating mark had dissapeared along with the form. 'i have to mate him again' she said with an evil smirk. she giggled dispite the tears streaming down her face. "ye lost yer mind shild" said keade when the girl giggled. then all of a sudden kouga and inuyasha burst into the room. "KEADE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME" inuyasha said in a high pitched voice kagome and keade couldnt breathe they dropped to the ground. an hour later they woke rubbing there heads "wha what happened"saidkagome "you fainted" said inuyasah with a hint of care. "keade can you help me please" said inuyasha his voice cracking with fear that she might not be able to help him.

after an hour of examination kouga and kagome stod outside wondering what happened to inuyasha that he had not come out for so long. kouga started pacing and kagome slumped against a tree extremely tired. she fell asleep her mind troubled by the thoughts of why kouga was so concerned about her mate wll soon to be mate AGAIN she smiled as she fell in the blackness of her mind. kouga paced h e saw kagome sleeping and wondered if she would hate them if they told her what had happened. "kouga" came the terrified yelp of inuyasha. he ran inside the room and saw inuyasha in tears she was half dressed and looked quite bueatiful even though she was crying "WE CANT REVERSE IT" he/she yelled kouga sniffed and inuyasha tensed. 'hello heat' kouga said with a wicked smile blood pooled under inyasha and she screamed "IM GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH"

by now kagome was awake and ran into the room inuyasha was a wreck keade had just told him she couldn't help him (uhh sorry her) and now was finding out about her first period. inuyasha fainted after finding out this was going to happen every month (snickers hehe) kouga laughed and kagome got a sinking feeling that she wasnt going to be with inuyasha anymore infact he had been distant for a while almost as if he was... some where else.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

AHHHHHHHHH! "HELP ME KOUGA!" screamed the voice "what" yelled kougaas he woke upwith a start "huh"

EVILCLIFFY

who screamed? lol whats happening? find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the hardships of being a woman and kouga's courting

LAST TIME

LATER THAT NIGHT

AHHHHHHHHH! "HELP ME KOUGA!" screamed the voice "what" yelled kougaas he woke upwith a start "huh"

EVILCLIFFY

who screamed? lol whats happening? find out in the next chapter.

Kagome's P.O.V. after she screamed (she found out about kouga and inuyasha)

'This is strange some how now that he's a woman I fell like iv lost him, maybe I have.' It's only been a short week since the incident and since then iv forced kouga to tell me what happened that now and why they were together I couldn't believe it when kouga told me that they were in love. I went home and I haven't left my room since I am afraid to eat and when I sleep I dream of him I… don't know what to do anymore.

Normal P.O.V.

"Did she have to scream like that, I mean so he loves me no big deal right" said a very irritable inuyasha, kagome had screamed for kouga last night she was infuriated and wanted to no how her mate turned out to be a woman. Kouga and inuyasha were walking together in the forest when "inuyasha stop" said kouga inuyasha obediently stopped and turned to face the wolf with a confused look upon her face "what" she said kouga swiftly tripped inuyasha and placed his lips upon hers. After what seemed like forever he let her go her eyes were still closed and her lips slightly parted she took two deep breathes opened her eyes blushed them fumed "WHATS THE BIG IDEA PERVERT" she screamed although she knew she liked what he had done. Kouga sensed this and placed his hand on her butt "KAPPA HENTAI BAKA OOKAMI" inuyasha yelled furiously as she bashed his head into the ground blushing furiously she trotted of to the other side of the clearing jumping in a tree and watched the ookami prince get up.

Like a beacon of light her red cheeks shone from under the darkness of the tree. "Come on inuyasha don't be like that I thought you loved me" kouga said effectively drooping his tail between his legs turning around to look defeated he snickered silently. '3 2 1' he thought and a padded thud could be heard "I do love you kouga im just not used to… loving guys" said inuyasha kouga could ehre inuyasha whimpering his apologies and smiled to himself "I wonder" he said walking up to the pretty demoness she blinked confusedly "can you transform inuyasha do you know how" he question "I don't know I can try but what do I do" she said horrified that she didn't even know what pups knew "don't freight it's easy just think of freedom take deep breaths and think of your true form think of yourself as a gian dog" kouga said falling to a kneel position "you scare do you know that" she said with a laugh then getting serious she stood tall her chest out takeing deep breaths all of a sudden her eyes snapped open they shone red she screamed and fell to her knees grabbing her head. Kouga shot up and ran to her side only to be thrown off into a tree.

The whilrwind subsided and there stood a huge white dog tongue out and ears up. The dog was bueatiful it held its head up majestically and all of inuyasha markings showed the purple stripes on her ankles the crescent moon shining brightly on her forhead and two delicate stripes streaked each cheek delicatly _"I did it kouga did you see me I did it" _inuyasha barked kouga woke up and looked he didn't understand her in his more human like form but had a feeling as to what she was so excited about. She started to punce on him he dogeded quickly and transformed baring his fangs she snarled edeging him into a fight she lunged he doged she smalled her self to his height and weight then headed to his throat snarling viciously.

MEANWHILE

"INUYASHA KOUGA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS" yelled shippou and miroku until they heard the snarls and went running they saw the fight I decided to do the most stupidest thing they could have done at that moment. Break th fight up.

NOW

"_what do these loseres want" _inuyasha barked at kouga while dodgeing a slash _"how should I know what am I kanna" _kouga said snippily gripping inuyasha by the shoulder shippou jumped in "FOX FIRE" he yelled hitting the wolf square in the tail YIP whimpered kouga that was when inuyasha lunged on shippou _"back off shrimp were training"_ he snarl barked. Shippou didn't get what he was barking in this form either so he raked his claws across inuyasha's face and jumped "_stupid mutt"_she barked throwing her fullwight on her teeth and griping him by the throat shippou whimpered a pittiful sound a pup makes to earn pity from its parents. Inuyasha's motherly insticnts shot out he dropped the pup and started licking his face and whimpering sorry's.kouga growled and went to punce on the kit when inuyasha stepped up she took one mighty kick and sent kouga out into the forest crashing through tress along the way. Inuyasha walked towards shippou he picked up the little kit and raked his claws along his back "DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH US WHILE WERE TRAINING GOT THAT" inuyasha yelled at the crying shippou "miroku get lost and carry the fur ball with you" inuyasha ordered turning around to go get kouga.

WITH KOUGA

"stupid :growl: branches" he said pulling twigs and leaves from his hair and tail. Kouga was bleeding from one of his arms even though the wound had already healed but the blood was still there he tried to wipe it but it just smeared around his arm his leg was cut to but the blood wasn't as bad and he could have sworn he broke a rib. Growling he got up and walked to a river just outside the clearing to wash. Just as he took his shirt off inuyasha walked up "I saw the blood are you ok" she said worridly "AM I OK NO IM NOT OK MY ARMS BLEEDING AND MY oh forget it you don't care anyway" said kouga angrily "ofcourse I care its just you attacked my kit" said inuyasha defensivly "YOUR KIT HES A STRAY HES KAGOMES PROBLEM NOT OURS" yelled kouga "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROBLEM AND OURS YOU DO NOTHING FOR THAT BOY" screamed inuyasha back "YEA LIKE YOUR MOTHER OF THE CENTURY" he yelled drawing his sword "YOUR INFURIATING KOUGA" yelled inuyasha brandishing her claws and fangs "oo im so scared" kouga mocked "YOU SHOULD BE YOUR JERK" inuyasha yelled as she lunged at kouga he easily dodged it but was caught by the sonic boom of her speed. It sent him sprawling on the ground inuyasha took this advantage and place a round of kicks and slashes subduing the baka ookami. "that'll teach you" she said with a triumphant laugh she stepped on him and started back to the village.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: lemon?

Back at the village inuyasha was starting to wish he had stayed in the forest "WHATS THE MEANING OF YOU RAKEING YOUR CLAWS OVER SHIPPOU'S BACK LIKE THAT!" screamed kagome. Inuyasha gave shippou a few dirty looks and then sneered at kagome "BOY IF I WAS DEMON AGAIN I RAKE MY CLAWS SOME WHERE ALRIGHT!" she yelled smugly "are you forgetting that im a woman now" inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow. Kagome gasped then shook her head "whatever inuyasha im not staying I was only here because shippou came to my time WITH HIS BACK BLEEDING!" she said raising her voice again. She walked over to shippou and kissed him on the cheek shippou started whining and begging to go with her and as always the same reply would greet him "you belong here shippo-chan I can't take you away from your birth era and your home" she would say every time and he would have to agree. Inuyasha walked kagome back to the well "why do you keep leaving kagome what's wrong" inuyasha said with a hint of sadness. Kagome placed her hand on her cheek and kissed her nose "inuyasha, I can't stay you belong with… kouga now" she said with a frown as they reached the well a sight greeted them.

It was kouga he was sniffing around the well a few of his wolves were there as well ginta and hakkau were there to "hey sister kagome, lady inuyasha" they greeted in unison kouga stood up "hey puppy" he said jogging over and kissing inuyasha receiving a loud smack inuyasha turned away blushing. Kagome turned away while they were distracted and jumped into the well. Ginta and hakkau thought that kouga getting slapped was a riot and ended up in a ball on the floor laughing there tails off. Kouga recovered from the slap sitting up and rubbing his red cheek 'he looks so much like miroku wait why does that scare me so much' thought inuyasha with a terrified expression that was quickly changed upon questioning glares she jumped into her favorite tree the one she would stay in to wait for kagome in. he got comfortable and stared into space. Kouga glared at her she could feel it he was asking her what's wrong she swung her head to the side and showed a pitiful expression it was near tears she had confusion in her eyes and kouga knew she was suffering in this form.

"inuyasha come here I need to talk to you" said kouga inuyasha didn't move kougas temple shotout of his head and throbbed "I MEAN NOW YA KNOW" he yelled at her ginta and hakkau were laughing again and cheering inuyasha on for her bravery at disobeying kouga.. kouga shot them dirty looks and growled they stopped laughing and got the message he was growling at him they woof barked and the wolves rose and followed them when they left. Kouga jumped into the tree and picked her up. He put her on his lap and turned her so she was facing him her legs automatically locked around his waist but hse still had that far away look in her eyes. he slapped her and she snarled at him "pay attention will you" he said in a seductive voice "whats wrong puppy" he coed ít's kagoem" inuyasha blurted out "I think she's mad because she lost the baby" he finished whispering the last bit "it's not your fault" said kouga licking inuyasha's neck in the spot his mateing mark would soon be. Inuyasha shuddered.

LEMON ALERT!

He moaned kougas name and that got kouga started. She could feel his erection from the way she was sitting. Kouga started to nibble on her neck bringing his hands down to caress her body. His hands stop just above her woman hood and then continued to dis robe her. Inuyasha licked kouga's ears and played with his tail. Then her shirt was gone and her bare breast caressed kougas now bared chest she felt the breeze on her back and whimperd kouga held her close caressing her nipples with his fingers. He laid her back on the branch and procedied to kiss her breast "n n not on the t t tree kouga" stutered inuyahsa, kouga nodded and picked her up and they dropped to the ground. Staying under the tree in the shadows kouga removed her skirt his finger pushed into inuyashas wet cavern. Inuyasha hissed and arched her back. 'It feels so good' she thought as she orgasmed he held his finger to his lips and licked the cum off of it. As kouga entered her he took it slow but then pumped faster and faster when she was at her climax he bit into her neck and inuyasha into kougas and they became mates.

Kouga pulled out of her and came on the ground in a nearby bush inuyasha came in a puddle where she lay "kouga" she panted he picked her up and dressed her then they headed back to camp not knowing that they had been watched.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: the truth is finally revealed and inuyasha's surprise

'Some morning' inuyasha thought grumpily as she made and excuse to sango as to why she couldn't come out of her bed today "sango im sorry I just … well you see my body it… shit man I don't feel well ok" she said giving sango a pitiful puppy face sango just smiled and walked out. "Man my thighs hurt like hell" inuyasha growled as she massaged her thighs. Kouga walked in and covered a snicker he wasn't even limping. "Sango told me you were in here" he said as he looked at his mates uncomfortable behavior "what's wrong" he said as he sat next to inuyasha sneaking his hand up the blanket and massaging inuyasha's thigh's for her "we were watched last night" said inuyasha as he twitched a little.

Kouga as shocked 'how do you know this and by whom" said kouga he was pissed now "I don't know but I sensed the person there when you picked me up" inuyasha finished "come on where going back maybe we can pick up the scent" said kouga "NO IM NOT LEAVING THIS BED" inuyasha said. She flushed and pulled the blanket up over her head and scratched kouga's hand. Kouga drew back "why not" he asked inuyasha blushed "because" she said, "oh I know he said poking her thigh inuyasha squealed "STOP IT THAT HURTS" yelled inuyasha "I did a number on you" said kouga smirking "you bastard" inuyasha hissed jumping up from the bed kouga ran inuyasha gave chase she winced a little but her thighs soon healed.

They arrived back at the place they mated "kouga!" inuyasha yelled playfully as she jumped and tackled kouga to the ground "stop I smell something" said kouga throwing inuyasha off of him and standing up. Inuyasha got to his knees with a huff and dusted the dirt from her. Inuyasha sniffed and a fowl smell of dirt, clay, jasmine and sakura blossoms hit his nose "it's the person who was watching us" hissed inuyasha "not person person's" said kouga "KIKYOU, KAGOME COME OUT WE KNOW YOUR THERE" kouga yelled inuyasha shuddered, hearing their names together was like some one saying hell and heaven in the same sentence. Kikyou and kagome jumped in unison out of the tree and landed just a few inches away.

"Kagome what are you doing…with her why are you here?" inuyasha said her eyes filled with tears staring up at the pair. Kouga walked over to inuyasha and picked her up she stumbled a little still confused and shocked kouga held her around the waist to steady her. "Kikyou explain yourself" inuyasha said gaining his composure again she gave him a cracked smile "kagome came back and saw you two in the act I happen to be locked onto her SOUL and felt her heartache as you are aware I never died I was simply reborn into her body as is the effects of the attack she used on me am now her slave and am attached to her." Said Kikyou scornfully "I can't get rid of her she's like a thorn in my spine" kagome said sneering at Kikyou.

All of a sudden Kikyou cringed and kagomes eyes turned red "destroy them" Kikyou yelled "n no!" kagome fell to her knees "NO!" Kikyou body disappeared in a red dust and entered kagomes body with a hiss "I didn't want you to know, so I stayed home" kagome cried "please inuyasha you have to help me" she screamed and her body was surrounded by the red dust "NOOOO!" she screamed as she was engulfed in the red dust when it cleared she was slumped and her eyes blank she dropped to the ground "KAGOME" inuyasha yelled they didn't realize how late it had gotten the new moon shone and inuyasha turned back into a man (surprising I know) he ran over to kagome "wake up" he said shaking her hard.

Her head lolled back and revealed …

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: revelations and a way to break free… is it the only way!

"Kikyou!… NO KAGOME FIGHT IT" screamed inuyasha the dust was forming over her feet it was slowly changing her body "KAGOME FIGHT" "inu…inuyasha…help (cough) me" she coughed. For another hour kagome fought in inuyasha's arms kouga just stood back and narrowed his eyes in jealousy leaning on a tree with his arms crossed "I hope she gives out" he hissed silently finally all of the struggling stopped and the red dust disappeared but inuyasha had a firm grip on kagome.

Five minutes later she opened her eyes and turned them to the forest inuyasha turned and look where she was looking at, there sitting with a smile on its face was a black fox its eyes slatted sapphire and its upturned moon glowed with blue light its pitch black fur shone under the moon it seemed to be impressed. It nodded in approval and jumped at her inuyasha tried to block it but kagome said 'no' the fox jumped inside of her body and revived her demon. She was back to her demonic self.

"Where is she" asked kouga when they got back to camp they hadn't seen Kagome for about a couple of hours "I don't know but im worried" said inuyasha "keh" huffed kouga turning around. Inuyasha smiled "jealous are we mate" said inuyasha with a laugh "whatever lets just find her" said kouga they started running inuyasha didn't like this, he didn't feel right. They came o a clearing and saw Kagome staring at a tree it had an arrow in it in a dark corner of the clearing a laugh arose her head lolled to the side inuyasha screamed "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR-" kouga grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back.

An arrow flew over to them and erupted the earth beneath them they fell but inuyasha stuck his sword into the earth and grabbed kouga by the tail "SHIT THAT HURTS WHY THE TAIL WHY NOT THE ARM" kouga yelled "ITS EITHER YOUR TAIL OR YOUR LIFE YOU CHOOSE" inuyasha yelled back. He looked up and saw the shadow of Kagome and Kokyu "now Kagome we do away with them," said kikyou pointing at the hole Kagome's hands glowed blue they rose out of the hole.

"Kagome why" said inuyasha as he stared into the dark abyss that used to be kagomes face (her face is cover in darkness) two red eyes appeared in the abyss "DIE INUYASHA!" came the recognizable phrase "NO!" yeled inuyasha "you don't know all of my attacks kikyou, kagome knows them all to well" he said with an evil smile "I WILL NOT DIE, NOT BY YOUR HANDS" he yelled his hair flowing out like water ahhhhhh! He yelled "KAMI SHOCK BLAST" he yelled (godly shock blast) his hands glowed and the air rumbled streaks of lightning hit the ground near kagome the darkness around her face dissapeared as did kikyou in to kagome's body. She fell to the ground coughing and spluttering almost as if it was choking the life out of her. "kagome" inuyasha yelled (its til night and inuyasha's still a man) he was infront of her in a matter of secons he had her inhis arms faster then you could see and his lips were on heres in the blink of an eye (ok you get it hes fast lol) kouga snarled turned around and stormed of all the while curising the knew moon and its strange effects on people

NEXT MORNING

Kouga slept outside in a tree far away from the camp but within demon senses he could see them hear the, and smell then almost as if they were right infront of him. "that stupid bastard inuyasha" he said "how I'd love to rip his head off, I mean we havent even bin mates for more then three days and hes cheating on me WITH A WOMAN anyone else think that's weird" kouga was startled to here a bark and looked down "talking to yourself kouga that's not a good sign" yelled ginta "I think hes losing it" whispered hakkau "wheres lady inuyasha" said ginta jumping in the tree to sit with kouga "that's princess inuyasha to you" kouga said moving his pony tail t o show a mateing mark "wow your fast kouga" laughed hakkau "and inuyasha gave herself to you rite" he laughed again all the wolves lay down and seemed to sigh with annoyance.

Hakkau jumped into the tree with them "im confused" started kouga "inuyasha claims to love me yet in his man form on the new moon he go and has his way with kagome" said kouga with a sigh he was glad for the company of his best friends. He did most of his confiding in ginta who was older and wiser than hakkau . " I think you need to tell inuyasha whos boss" said hakkau kouga and ginta sweat dropped "and I think you're an idiot" said ginta "what you need to do is tell inuyasha how you feels infact YOU NEED TO MAKE her feel the way u feel go on find ayame and let her in on the plan then make inuayasha suffer for what hes done" said ginta with an evil laugh that was quickly joined in by kouga nand hakkau. The wolves howled.

'Genious' thought kouga as he walked home to the den with ginta and hakkau. When they where close enough kouga let off a special howl it was a summons to ayame because this was her frequancy of howl so everyone knew it wasn't for them but ayame. "my prince needs me" ayame squealed as she ran from the hot spring grabbing a robe on the way. "yes my prince" ayame said her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Kouga filled ayame in on the plan "anything for you my prince" said ayame as she bt her bottom lip andlooked over kougas taught body she drooled and kouag laughed "chill out ayame im all yours for three days" said kouga ayame fainted but not before saying this was here dream come true. "kouga we should do this more often" ginta burst into laughter.

BACK AT CAMP (with ayame)

We were in inuyasha frequancy now he was bound to have heard there syncrinized steps as they held hands and ran. When ayame and kouga finally came back to the god tree inuyasha was sitting on the lip of the well talking to kagome. "ok theres a clearing right over there that's where we'll start ok" whispered kouga so that only ayame could hear. She nodded her understanding. They walked over to the clear and kouga place his arom around her waist and pulled her close to his body. She collapsed in his arms and looked up at him with longing eyes. he slowly placed his lips on hers 'so soft and warm' he thought as he held her lips in his begging for entrance into her mouth.

By now inuaysha could here the rustleing in the branches of the tree just inside the other clearing she stood up "hey kagome I hear something" she said "lets go check it out" said kagome, "there coming" whispered kouga as he put his hand in her shirt and grasped one of her breasts ayame kissed kouga again. Inuyasha appeared "KOUGA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" screamed inuyasha kouga smirked through the kiss and tightend his grip on her breast ayame moaned "what am I doing" asked kouga " oh I rember EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT" kouga yelled withdrawing his hand with an annoyed moan from ayame. Kagome knew it was truethey did maek out last night but she… in fat kagome couldn't justify it.

The next three dasy went by without incident when it was over inuyasha was glad and ayame well she was home and mad. Ginta's plan had worked inuyasha realizsed how much he loved kouga and would hate for him to be with another girl. But kagome was another story she had been sick recently her face was getting pale and one night while everyone was asleep AHHHHHHHH! There was a loud scream.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: wait why is this happening?

INUYASHA'S P.O.V

'I can't stop finding myself thinking about him all the time' why'd he storm off why was he here what does he need with kagome how do I kill kikyou without hurting kagome"

FLASHBACK

"Im taking her away for a while inuyasha im sorry but it must be done" said seshomaru his back turned and an unconscious kagome slung over her shoulder. For some reason (probably her being a demon) seshomaru was less of a jerk to inuyasha then usual. Inuyasha held her hands in front of her and held her head down "understood seshomaru" said inuyasha calmly (big step for him err her) although inside inuyasha wanted to scream and have a battle with seshomaru deeper inside she knew she couldn't win so she held her tongue and turned around and left "oh and seshomaru take the cat" she said throwing ryku at him "he'll like to be with his master" and with that inuyasha was gone.

END FLASHBACK

"What does he take me for" said kouga irritably "what am I supposed to go looking for her every time she runs off I mean SHE TOOK KAGOME but you think she took her mate NO!" said kouga he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up bumping into a tree he fell to the ground cursing under his breath "you know what I GIVE UP" he said turning around in the direction of the east inuyasha heard him just as he left the clearing and ran catching up with kouga who wasn't even trying to get away.

"What do you want?" said kouga with an exasperated snarl "where are u going" inuyasha asked "HOME" he yelled tripping her over and running in the direction of his cave. Inuyasha got up and gave chase she jumped and landed right in the middle of his head he was sent into the ground and inuyasha jumped off and landed on her feet spinning around and sticking her tongue out. She speed off toward the den.

Kouga snarled and ran back tapping into the power of the shikon no tama in his legs he shot forward and with that the race was on. "HEY YOUR CHEATING" inuyasha yelled over the shrieking of the wind in there faces, ears and hair "so what" kouga yelled back shooting forward leaving inuyasha behind. Kouga realized that he smelt salt and screeched to a halt he turned around and found the scent to be a bloodied inuyasha on the ground holding her leg there was a pool of blood under her foot.

Little did kouga know that inuyasha was creating an illusion to stop him inuyasha had ran of long ago. When she thought she was far enough away she made the illusion stand up and crumple into bone dust she heard kouga yelp and burst into a fit of laughter the yelp stopped abruptly and there was a snarl that was inuyasha's cue to get out of there. She speed forward and the den was in sight. "YES" inuyasha yelled as he jumped up to the top of the den but he heart froze at the sight before her "no" she whispered.

"GINTA WHERE ARE YOU HAKKAU WHERE ARE YOU GUYS" inuyasha yelled her chest getting tight as she walked on into the den that smelled of miasma and blood everywhere she turned there was a dead wolf and a dead wolf demon there was a howl and she turned to see ginta holding hakkau's body in his arms "ginta what happened…" she couldn't finish her sentence before the death and sadness overwhelmed her she had to rest she dropped to her knees and held her head and cried "kouga's gonna frea-" started inuyasha when "what the fuck HAPPENED HERE" said kouga raising his voice at the end that was when the bullshit began.

TO BE CONTINUED

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND ZARRIA AND DANA! Be easy yall


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: my whole family… is gone im all alone.

LAST TIME

"GINTA WHERE ARE YOU HAKKAU WHERE ARE YOU GUYS" inuyasha yelled her chest getting tight as she walked on into the den that smelled of miasma and blood everywhere she turned there was a dead wolf and a dead wolf demon there was a howl and she turned to see ginta holding hakkau's body in his arms "ginta what happened…" she couldn't finish her sentence before the death and sadness overwhelmed her she had to rest she dropped to her knees and held her head and cried "kouga's going to frea-" started inuyasha when "what the fuck HAPPENED HERE" said kouga raising his voice at the end that was when the bullshit began.

NOW

"Ginta" kouga said as he dropped to his knee's his anger seething his eyes blood red and his claws and fangs getting sharper longer and more deadly. Inuyasha walked up to kouga and held him close to her. There was a snarl then inuyasha felt warm hot blood pouring down her face "koi?" she whispered and she felt the claws in her cheek she spluttered "move" kouga hissed inuyasha gasped and fell backwards her hair flowing forward landing hard on her back. She shot up her hair falling over her bleeding face. When kouga looked at his mates face it was bleeding profusely and she was crying. Inuyasha stood up and ran out of the cave her blood trail fresh and bright red.

Kouga became back to normal at the site of his mate in pain "kouga are you ok" stuttered ginta "NO I HAVE TO FIND HER" he said "she could bleed to death" he whispered quietly running after inuyasha. When he found her she was laying in a puddle of her own blood spluttering and breathing hard "ko… kouga" she gasped as she cringed at his touch. "Remove yourself from my sister baka ookami" said seshomaru "aunty inuyasha" whimpered rin kneeling in the blood to help inuyasha up. She helped her onto ah-uh and they flew away leaving seshomaru and kouga to battle it out.

"I don't have time for this," said kouga jumping on to ah-uh to get inuyasha but seshomaru gripped his leg and smashed his face into the ground "INUYASHA!" yelled kouga as he lunged for seshomaru changing into his true form as he did it inuyasha's named ending up in a terrible snarl.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I don't know why im doing this but I feel like its for you.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO IRINA,KC,MINA,DANA AND RYAN MY CLOSEST FRIENDS BE EASY YALL.

As usually seshomaru won the fight leaving a wounded kouga there to curse and heal his wounds. Seshomaru ran arriving at his home in the west in record time he sniffed jumping to a window in which he knew his sister had been placed. Jumping into the open window he walked over to inuyasha whose face was bandaged. Inuyasha was extremely pale and her breathing was shallow and labored she looked so pitiful it hurt to look at her in this state.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Wake up weakling why is she still asleep that wound wasn't harmful she should be fine. "GET UP STOP BEING LAZY" yelled seshomaru inuyasha cracked a smile and opened an eye "damn sesshy give a girl a break I just got slapped" inuyasha said with a chuckle knowing it would piss me off. "Baka why did I have to be related to such a moron get up your going home today" for the first time I saw a look of true fear befall inuyasha's beautiful face. She doesn't wish to go home but why?

NORMAL POV

"NO IM NOT GOING BACK!" inuyasha screamed at seshomaru jumping out of the bed and out the window landing with a solid thump seshomaru listened until he couldn't here her feet hitting the ground anymore he turned he likes a challenge finding inuyasha before kouga did was one of the most difficult being he still had his shards but he would let anyone know that. 'Baka Inu' he hissed between his teeth when he heard a whimper of fear close by. He came to a clearing and found inuyasha in kouga's arms he was nuzzling her neck and she was whimpering 'wait its not fear its… pleasure' seshomaru thought his eye visible twitching and he snarled.

"What do you want?" said kouga with an equally threaten snarl "I want my sister and what I plan to do with her is nun of your concern" he said advancing on kouga as if he were a small fragile child that could snap at any moment "STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD" said inuyasha "he's my mate and im staying with him" whispered inuyasha 'what the hell is going on' Sesshomaru's kind didn't like what he was seeing so he did what he had to do he fought and nearly destroyed kouga. He picked up inuyasha and slung her over his shoulders. She didn't even put up a fight. This whole situation is disgusting.

It's confusing and not a one of them understood their actions. Kouga went home for a while and inuyasha was chained to her room she frequently insulted seshomaru screaming profound words at the demon restraints. She was really annoyed at his cheap attempts to restrain her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YAHHHHHH!" inuyasha started getting stronger she was pissed her eyes started glowing red and the room filled with a red light. When it faded the chains were gone and only a snarling inuyasha with bright red eyes and floating hair was left.

"SESSHY COMEOUT TO PLAY" she screamed out

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: WHATERVER!

"Let me go" choked out inuyasha "not until you calm down" said seshomaru he was sitting at the end of his dining room table hold an enraged inuyasha by the neck three inches off the floor she was screaming bloody murder and was kicking left and right rin was close by she was looking up her black ponytail bouncing as she nodded her head counting the number of curses exiting her aunts mouth "aunty inuyasha" she whispered not wanting to enrage her any more. Both seshomaru and inuyasha stared at the little girl both had forgotten her presence.

"I was wondering," she said getting up and walking over to inuyasha "spit it out girl" inuyasha hissed causing rin to visibly flinch. Inuyasha's eyes softened "im sorry go ahead" she said calmly "I was wandering if daddy was hurting you" she rushed out blushing at the fact that she was questioning him. "No rin he's just being a bastard you no your father" she said rolling her eyes and trying to bite him again his hand was already trickling blood from the way she kept biting him. "Alright I wont kill you im fine" she hissed "apologize" he said "FINE IM SORRY OK" she yelled out he let her go and she dropped to the ground with a thump.

WITH KOUGA

"Damn seshomaru Sama" kouga hissed as he ran through the forest "yahhhh!" came the battle cry from a near by clearing he turned and ran to the clearing what he saw he was never going to forget.

WITH KAGOME

"Baka Inu" kagome said as she rode on ryku she was determined to find him she was going to support her friend no matter what had happened she couldn't believe the fact that she had gone home and forgot to say bye its not like she wanted to say bye it had been a month and she missed Yasha SO much.

WITH KOUGA

"get away from me you baka" the mysterious beauty said as she ran her sword straight through the demons heart. Kouga had never seen a beauty such as this 'wait what about Yasha' said a voice in his head 'what about her' said kouga to his mind he jumped out of the bushes "ma'am are you alright" WACK "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME TO WOLF" the girl yelled "NO I WAS JUST MAKING SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT" said kouga

"My names kouga im the lord of the east and the prince of the wolves nice to meet you" kouga said holding his hand out. She raised an eyebrow her fluffy ears flattened against her head and she glared at him then she seemed to relax her ears and let her hand out "my names suki as you can im a hanyou YOU GET A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME" she said "don't worry I have a thing for hanyou's" he said releasing the fact he was mated to one he hid his mark with his hair and continued to talk with suki.

"So kouga where were you going to be in this part of the woods?" said suki with a bright smile as they continued walking in the direction of the castle. They didn't know that inuyasha was watching them tears in her eyes "bastard" she whispered noticing he was hiding his mark his intentions all to clear. She collapsed on the branch tears dropping to the ground with a soft pap.

"What's that?" said suki her ears swiveling to find the location she spun around her short fur skirt spinning rapidly. She bore her fangs and claws rapidly but stopped "wait it sounds like… crying," she whispered they ran to a spot where a concealed figure was laying "that scent its like MY GOD!" said suki dropping to her knees "milady I apologize for trespassing on your land" the figure didn't answer instead there was a snarl the figure dropped from the tree.

Kouga's eyes went wide "inuyasha" he whispered inuyasha's faces went cold her feelings were on lock down "suki" whispered inuyasha "you are more then welcome her you know that cousin" she turned follow me inuyasha cracked a smile "if you can keep up" she bolted forward and the chase was on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: who's to blame and suki's story!

Inuyasha had beaten suki like she knew she would. The room she had jumped into was strategic she landed in the study. Running to the table and launching her self at seshomaru she sat on his lap and threw her arms around his neck she burst into tears explaining the story of what she saw in the woods to her brother.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed for a moment showing anger that his sister had been hurt he sniffed finding kouga's scent mixed with suki's. Almost instantly suki appeared with kouga just behind her "you beat me damn!" suki cheered as she ran over and attempted to hug seshomaru. Seshomaru growled letting her know not to touch him "sesshy why?" she said a tear falling out of her eye as she collapsed to her knees grasping her head and shrieking.

Flashback 

"Bard WAIT DON'T DO THIS!" sukiro (will explain the male form of suki just read) "sukiro my love" whispered bard (bard is a woman full wolf demon) "sukiro it has become A DISGRACE TO BE WITH YOU" suki gasped "the clan of the west will no longer tolerate this union feh to a hanyou especially since you were one of the few in the transformation that didn't turn full" she continued suki gasped and fell to her knees "they kicked me out of the clan I have no one it has to end" bard continued stepping up to the edge of the cliff. The water at the base of the cliff thrashed towards bard almost reaching up inviting her into the cold loneliness of death.

"Bard please" whispered sukiro "NO IT MUST BE DONE" she screamed as she plunged off of the cliff "NO!" screamed sukiro as he launched himself to the edge of the cliff freezing as she noticed that bard had disappeared. Weeks had passed without bard and the wolf clan had totally disowned them both he had nowhere to go. One day it happened a light engulfed his body and sukiro turned back into suki.

End flashback 

"Seshomaru stop it," yelled inuyasha as she helped suki off the ground "you know suki has a problem with rejection" she hissed venom spilling from every word. Inuyasha had found that the witch had nothing to do with this transformation it was kouga's confession of love that had changed him to a her. Inuyasha helped suki to her room in the eastern wing of the castle and left her to sleep. She arrived at her room changing into a black dress with red outlines. Little did she know that this gathering would be the last time inuyasha would see kouga for five hundred years.

"kouga I want you to know something" she heard seshomaru say inuyasha stopped in the hall and listened "the holy wars…" he started "are here" said kouga.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Five hundred years later after the holy wars

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FAVOURITE REVEIWER KURAMIKA-CHAN

INUYASHA P.O.V.

It had been five hundred years after the holy wars and I haven't heard or seen from kouga since after seeing so many deaths it's a wonder I've become so dark. The only ones left to my knowledge are thoughs few wolves and some low life demons inuyasha and seshomaru were still the owners of the west they had fought bravely for there home with a lot of help from suki. "God I wish he was here suki" I said "suck it Yasha im sure he's fine" said suki yawning and rolling over in her bed inuyasha snarled and threw suki out of her room.

I cant believe her "bitch" I seethed out I couldn't believe it myself but I had become so dark my walls are black with dark purple trim and all of my clothes were black with red or purple it wasn't so much as being Goth as it was darkness in my heart.

SUKI P.O.V.

'Damn Yasha why does she have to be so dark I MEAN 500 YEARS AGO': sighs: 'well he is her mate I know that's how I felt without bard god I miss her.'

Normal POV

Know one expected all of the demons to fall but after the humans got there hands on gun powder and guns from the west in the states it spelled the end of a grand line of demons so many fell in thoughs thousands were sango, miroku and shippou poor pup didn't have a chance. Inuyasha had sent kagome home and had destroyed the well. She visited her often and that was the only thing keeping her sanity.

Inuyasha walks in to the room where she smelt her brother last and finds something she didn't expect what she would find. It was a paper and on that flyer was…"WHAT SESHOMARU GET IN HERE!" screamed inuyasha seshomaru was there in a matter of seconds "what" he said "this is a flyer announcing the arrival of the lord of the east" inuyasha started "KOUGA IS DEAD there is no lord of the east" she whispered the last part "we will just have to find out" he said turning and walking out "oh by the way he arrives about now" said seshomaru "WHAT!" said inuyasha running to her room to get ready.

When she arrived at her room she saw suki with a smile on her face she was getting ready to see the eastern lord as well "Yasha your late I have your dress out and your bath is ready" said suki "its black?" asked inuyasha "its black and red" said suki rolling her eyes and walking out. Suki was wearing a light blue dress with pink cherry blossoms on the bottom. The thought of seeing kouga again 'if it is him' inuyasha reminded herself had inuyasha all excited all though she had become just as good as hiding her emotions like seshomaru she couldn't help but feel that it was him coming 'god I hope its…' just then the bell rang and she knew it was time.

She shot out of the tub not even bothering to dry off the servant was there and instantly started fixing her hair "get off and get out" hissed inuyasha the servant bowed and left the room she fixed her hair so it was spiked at the bottom and red streaked she pulled on her dress that was black with a red dragon on the bottom. She walked out and found something she wasn't expecting.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: kouga your back and a shocker for kouga

Inuyasha's mouth opened slightly and her heart skipped a few beats she couldn't breath suki walked over to inuyasha as fast as she could with out causing alarm she held inuyasha's arm "its ok he's here for you" she whispered into her ear "time for dinner" said seshomaru "please follow me… kouga" he said trying not to crack a smile or show his relief to see his sisters mate.

Inuyasha was first to finish eating she looked at seshomaru who looked back at her and nodded his head she stood up and left the table walking to the east wing she had to be alone. Kouga looked at seshomaru and was giving the nod of approval he ran after her.

"INUYASHA WAIT" yelled kouga "please" inuyasha stopped he could smell the tears that were dripping down her face "your back" she whispered as she felt her body being pulled to his "I looked at the mating mark every day and hope to god that you were still alive" he whispered as he sniffed her hair and kissed her cheek "kouga… I need to tell you-" she was interrupted by "mom" came a loud yell from a nearby room "who's the freak" said the boy as he circled kouga.

"Watch it boy" said kouga with a slight growl inuyasha sweat dropped "why does he call you mom" said kouga eyeing inuyasha "hello smart ass she gave birth to me usually that's why you call someone mom" said the boy rolling his eyes "inuyasha" said kouga glaring at her "this is your father Narute show some respect" said inuyasha to the boy "WHAT!" said Narute and kouga together glaring a teach other "im related to this freak" they continued together "STOP TALKING WITH ME" they continued "grrrr" they continued turning there backs to each other inuyasha sweat dropped and smiled "Narute is your son kouga he's 150 and he's been waiting to meet you" said inuyasha "I wasn't expecting a freak what horrible taste" he grumbled under his breath on to have his head meet a fist (in the same way inuyasha used to hit shippou).

Narute smiled "maybe he's not so bad" he said as he walked over to his mother "but you could have done better" he whispered "I HEARD THAT YOU BRAT" he said chasing him only to be stopped by some one grabbing his tail "Yasha" he whimpered as he felt her lips on his "I missed you and your going to worry about him at a time like this" she whispered dragging him to her room.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

"Uncle sesshy" said Narute as he walked in not caring that there were important people there "what" said seshomaru " im busy" "so" was the reply from the boy "im hungry" he said "kitchen" said seshomaru trying to with hold his anger 'I love ticking him off' Narute thought while walking to the kitchen 'wow I have a father' he continued thinking as he walked back from the kitchen with a fudge pop and a tub of ice cream in hand.

'Well at least he's not a complete loser like' all of a sudden suki burs tin front of him she was panting and half naked she looked at him her eyes pleading with him to help her "what the fuck happened to you suki" he yelled helping her up and taking his robe off to put on here he let her sit down as he jumped into the hole just in time to see one of kouga's men running away.

(Omg I forgot to give you guys a description of Narute he has long white hair and a white tail his white hair is black streaked. He has his hair in a ponytail like kouga.)

"grrrr COME BACK HERE" Narute said as he began to chase the perp only to be stopped bye a hand grabbing his "no" said suki a she collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: nothing can be done if he plans to show his face again!

(A/N: From now on this story is being changed to a SaiYuki crossover. Also the rest of this story is dedicated to zarria!)

"MAMA!" yelled Narute inuyasha jumped from what she was doing "what's wrong" asked kouga "my baby" said inuyasha as she pulled on a robe and dashed to her son kouga quickly ran after her "MAMA!" Narute continued just as inuyasha rushed in snarling her fangs bared her claws raised "what's wrong" she said turning off defensive mode and turning into motherly mode she grabbed her child and pulled him to her.

"Its suki" he said "look" kouga had already covered her and was holding her in his arms "who did this" said kouga with a snarl "it was one of YOU FILTHY WOLVES" he said crying inside of his mothers shirt "technically you are half wolf son" whispered inuyasha "THEN ILL KILL MYSELF!" he yelled a loud WACK rang out and Narute looked up to see his father was posed to slap him but his mother did.

"Don't you ever TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN" she said "your life is extremely valuable to me and your father and losing you would be like losing the dynasty there would be nothing left to live for" she said holding onto him tightly "now go to your room ill be posting a guard to make sure your alright and that this rouge demon doesn't come back." "'Kay mama night" he said as he rushed off to his room. "You handled that well" said kouga as they arrived back into there room "I know" she whispered as she kissed him good night.

NEXT MORNING

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO MEET UP WITH THE SANZO IKKOU!" yelled kagome "DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS ITS IN THE DESERT" inuyasha finished for her screamed "why are you yelling" screamed kouga and seshomaru together "look we have to they asked for assistance goku's power limiter broke and you know it's a law in the south side of Japan that all youkai must blend look I got a letter" said kouga "fine" they hissed together kagome had mated with seshomaru and was now living in the castle "fine then lets just leave" yelled inuyasha as she went out of the castle.

IN THE DESSERT

"are we there yet" whimpered inuyasha and Narute together "yea were here" said kouga as he stood up on ah-uh and looked down "YEAH" yelled inuyasha and Narute as they jumped off of ah-uh and landed neatly in front on jeep causing jeep to cheep and change back into a white dragon dropping the contents of his innards on the ground "bloody hell" grumbled Gojyo as he got up Hakkai helped Sanzo up and they glared at the western youkai "WHAT'S UP GONOU" yelled inuyasha as she rushed over giving him a big hug "I missed you I haven't seen you since ka-" "shut up" hissed Narute "'sup Gonou" he said shaking his hand.

"I changed my name" said Hakkai "its Hakkai now" he said "oh way better if I do say so my self" said inuyasha winking and wagging her finger "yea I guess" said Narute "you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna introduce us to your friends" said inuyasha hanging off of Hakkai's neck "oh im so sorry" he said with a smile "this is Sanzo and Goku as you can see is chained to Sanzo's back, Sanzo's the only one who can control him" Hakkai finished whispering the last part.

"Nice to meet you" said Gojyo inching over to inuyasha's side and squeezing her hip "HENTAI KAPPA" she screamed thrashing him to the ground and blushing madly "KOUGA!" as she yelled that the wolf demon landed along with seshomaru "WHAT!" he said she whispered what just happened into his ear and pouted kouga glared at Gojyo and laughed "so Sanzo you sent this letter we came to help" said kouga.

"Yea his limiter you know the deal" said Sanzo "wasn't he on your back" said inuyasha noticing he was gone "CRAP HE GOT AWAY" yelled Sanzo "we have to find him were not far from the capital IF HE GETS THERE AND DESTROYS IT WERE SCREWED" yelled Sanzo come on "AH-UH" yelled inuyasha jumping onto the dragon as it landed "come on he's faster" yelled inuyasha as they all got on.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Goku and Lirin the only one who understands

WITH GOKU

"Losers" he said as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him as he arrived at the spot where Lirin's scent hit his nose "she stood there almost as if she was waiting for something "Goku" she whispered " I was waiting for you" "I came as fast as I could" he said as Lirin turned around he noticed that her full demonic instincts had taken over which would have explained the screaming people and the buildings that were on fire "YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME" he said with a mock pout as he grabbed her hand and kissed her she bit down on his lip and sucked his blood.

"Lets go cause pain" he said with a chuckle "let's" and they bounded off into the crowd of terrified people that was music to their ears.

WITH THE KOUGAIJI IKKOU

"Kougaiji?" said Yaone "yea Yaone what is it" "lady Lirin is missing again and what's worse is Goku has been seen in the capital with a female that fits her description there destroying the capital" she finished "WHAT!" "Me and you are going," said Kougaij.

WITH Sanzo'S IKKOU AND INUYASHA'S IKKOU

"Were here" said Sanzo as they got off the dragon they ran and found Goku on top of the only building that wasn't destroyed and right there holding his hand was lady Lirin and they were both cackling like mad people enjoying the carnage and blood that was spilt. "LIRIN GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU MORON" screamed Kougaiji as they arrived Sanzo rolled his eyes "Kougaiji" "Sanzo" said Kougaiji they glared at each other. That didn't last long as Goku and Lirin jumped off of the building Lirin landing straight on top of Kougaiji and Goku who landed on top of Sanzo. Lirin and Goku exchanged looks of deep understanding. Ever since Lirin had been younger her mother had treated her like she was nothing more then a mistake and Goku couldn't remember anything beyond the five hundred years in that stone prison.

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME YOU MORONIC LITTLE TWIT " screamed an enraged Kougaiji "Don't SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT" yelled Goku as he tried to crush his neck "sit" screamed Sanzo not only did Goku sit but so did Lirin he asked them if they wanted a beef rice balls and they said yes please he tossed them one each and they purred happily (A/N: SAIYUKI IS A MANGA NOT A SHOW!).

FLASH BACK

Lirin screamed and cried as she rushed down the hall "ONII- CHAN!" she said turning the corner "ONII-CHAN!" she screamed again "HELP" he arrived in front of her just in time to see the crazy scientist trying to bring back his father chasing Lirin with a syringe that had a rusted needle "get off it" yelled the scientist "I need the blood" Kougaiji snarled and sent the scientist yelping down the hall bleeding profusely "IS THAT ENOUGH BLOOD FOR YOU" Kougaiji yelled after his fleeting figure "you okay Lirin" he said bending down and patting the crying girl on the head who looked up at him with a teary smile and nodded. "Come with me" he said as he entered his room and pulled out a needle. Lirin drew back but then knowing her brother wouldn't hurt her she brandished her arms and bit her bottom lip. It was over faster then it had started and she was smiling in no time at all. "YAONE" he yelled the beautiful girl with the long black hair and the loving smile (who was most infatuated with Hakkai) bowed low and said, "master?"

"Take this to souchi and tell him to get off my back" he finished with a growl that said enough. "Mother sent him" said Lirin surprising both Yaone and Kougaiji for they had forgotten she was here "what?" said Kougaiji "why" because she hates me she says once fathers revived she's gonna skin me alive" said Lirin with a whimper as she buried her face in her brother bare chest.

END FLASHBACK

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Goku and Lirin the only one who understands part 2

FLASHBACK

"Damn im board" said Goku as he stretched like a cat and yawned. It had been five hundred years since he had been locked in the cage "damn priests WHAT DID I DO" yelled Goku not expecting an answer was shocked when "because you did something incredibly wrong although it wasn't in my time because I know nothing of why you are hear" said Sanzo as he sat in front of the cage and lit a cigarette Goku crawled as close to this strange man as he could "aren't you afraid I might hurt you I mean since I committed such a terrible crime" snarled Goku "nope" said Sanzo puffing on his bud "come on not even a little" "nope" Goku sat there in awe "I like you" said Goku finally "you're the first person iv seen in a long time how'd you get here and how'd you know I was here" said Goku.

"You wouldn't shut up" said Sanzo "so I thought id come and hit you and tell you to shut up that damn voice in my head calling me here I swear if it wasn't for that cage id…" "You'd what droopy eyes kill me please do this cage is all I have to live for anyway" said Goku leaning back on the bars and putting his hands round his head and yawning again. Then just like that Sanzo stood up "lets go son Goku" he said "what are you talking about im here for eternity remember" he hissed thinking Sanzo was teasing him.

But just then (A/N: SORRY FOR THE REPITITION) Goku looked up and just like the sun he longed to stand in Sanzo started to glow with a golden light. Suddenly Goku felt drawn to one of Sanzo's hands as it reached out to him. He raised his own hand in return and as he touched it his chains shattered and the cage was open "you were saying" said Sanzo. Goku stood there motionless afraid to go into the world he had left behind five hundred years earlier. "I… I DON'T WANT TO GO!" yelled Goku clinging to his shattered chains. Sanzo couldn't help himself he burst into a fit of laughter.

"YOUR SCARED" howled Sanzo "I am not," said Goku blushing hard "its just it'll be different and I wont be able to kill anyone," said Goku trying to sound unafraid "oh please stop it you kill loads of your kind where your going" said Sanzo "my kind PLEASE do you know who I am" said Goku snobbishly "I am the child that is born of the rock the place where the earths aura rests I am the great sage equal to heaven I AM son Goku" said Goku his vein throbbing "so don't mix me up 'Kay" said Goku exiting the cage getting ready to jump down the mountain "WHAT ARE YOU CARZY you wouldn't survive the fall" said Sanzo trying to sound like he didn't care.

END FLASHBACK

"LIRIN" yelled Goku as he fell to his knees by her side. They had awakened to the inside of Kougaiji's castle. Lirin was cold and her skin was clammy "Lirin wake up" he moaned into her ear she twitched awoke and then screamed. "Lirin its ok im here" said Goku Lirin calmed down "the scientist…stole…. blood…. pain" and she collapsed again "WHAT'S GOING ON" Kougaiji yelled "a scientist was here he stole her blood she's in pain" He said choking on his words. His breath coming out in short gasps a twitch was visibly seen on Goku's face as he turned into his demon form he sniffed and then bolted out the window after the scientist who did this Kougaiji was close behind. Goku tore through the forest at an unimaginable speed catching up to the dead man walking and tearing his head off "STOP Goku" the voice in his head clearly registered he stopped his body covered in blood the voice was so familiar "Goku LISTEN TO ME" came the voice again "THE BLOOD Goku GET LIRINS BLOOD" Goku grunted picked up the jar with he cylinders "GOOD NOW RETURN LIRIN" he grunted again and shot forward "who are you" he grunted in his mind "friend" was the only answer he got.

When he arrived his mouth opened wide. "WHAT I CANT BELIEVE ITS YOU LONG TIME KNOW SEE" he yelled throwing himself into the arms of…

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: the great kannon yea rite and the love between two

"whats up goku long time no see rite"said the great kannon "I havent seen you since your time in heavan she said laughing her smile always mistfied him she was his best friend when the other four bodshittvas (a/n: das rite zarria?) ignored him. "now for the love of your life" she said with a cocky smirk that made goku wonder what she was thinking "got the blood" he nodded and handed her the cylinders "that's a lot no wonder shes dead" "WHAT" said goku and Kougaiji together "oh yea she died after you left from lack of body heat and blood but don't worry im holier then you" she said winking and smiling "trust me" she said as the bottles of blood began to go "sanzo read the third line from your sutra" sanzo did as he was commanded and soon a blood curtiling scream wrang through the palace.

"you are both free" she whispered as she dissapeared "what do you think she meant" stuttered gonyou who was shocked from what had just happened "MILORD YOUR FATHERS LOVER SHES DEAD AND YOUR … YOUR MOTHER SHES ALIVE" screamed yaone as she ran into the room ralization hit Kougaiji like a brick "im free" he said looking up at the shocked faces of those around him he smiled and ran out of the room just as lirin woke up. "shes alive I should leave then" whispered lirin "why?" as ked goku "because id just be a burdan she wont love an abomination like me" she said tears falling out of her bueatiful eyes.

goku grabbed her hand and ran out of the room. "where are we going" she said "youll see" replied goku they stopped in the door way and saw a bueatiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like Kougaiji's. lirin froze up and looked away from the couple hugging she pulled her hand away took one last look at her brother who was crying into this womans chest and ran off. "LIRIN WAIT" he said drawing the attention of the couple in the room "lirin" came a voice that was as smooth and seductive as silk "whats wrong goku" "lirin belives you don't need her now that your mother is back an dhers is dead she says now theres no hope of ever getting loved" goku said as he dissapeared down the hall.

OUTSIDE

"LIRIN PLEASE ANSWER ME LIRIN" screamed Goku as he ran through the trees "im here" came a stuttered squeak "lirin you had me so worried" said goku as he threw his arms around her neck and crushing his lips on hers. She kissed him back goku's inner demon wa screaming "TAKE HER NOW" but he couldn't he had to respect her descision it was her chocie. "I love you Lirin" he cried out onto her chest "don't leave like that again" he said tears spilling down his face. "goku is that you" came inuyasha's voice it was the new moon and narute and inuyasha had dissapeared for it (inu thing).

"inuyasha you're a man what happened" said goku his eyes wide (a/n: and yall thought I forgot them lol) "new moon you should see me on the full moon" he said laughing "god mom you're an emabrresment wheres my freak of a father he is so much better then this" said narute rolling his eyes. Kouga came out behind him and with a whack narute was on the ground "hey puppy" he said tounging inuyasha goku and lirin sweat dropped and slowly edged out of the clearing "BYE" they said in unison running back to the castle.

They entered slowly and saw Kougaiji's mother she was watching her husband float in the cylinder Kougaiji was next to her his eyes hidden in his bangs. His mother brandeshied her claws and sliced the life line "die you bastard" she hissed at the man in the cylinder as the fluid drained out and he slumped forward in a most undignified postion.

Lirin looked down "I know he didn't love me btu part of me wanted my father here for comfort atleast then mother would have wanted me for something" she whispered. The pretty woman (I dub her rain cause I cant member her real name) known as rain looked at them her eyes softened "come to me daughter" she said her voice calm and smooth. Lirin didn't move but stood still twitching a tear falling out of her eye " I am a burdan I musting stay in your gracious presence milady" she whispered as another tear fell threating a hole lot more. She bowed and turned but was soft by soft skin touching her arm warming her whole body her head snapped up and she turned to stare into eyes that held love to share lvoe reserved for her pups.

"please miss I don't diserve your kindness I was breed to die for the revival of my father and then my skin used for oil for my mother I am not usefull for much else" those bueatiful blue eys saddened "is this what they made you belive" she said "yes mame" she sniffled. Suddenly she was pulled into the womans arms and held tightly "you are my daughter and I love you never think anything else" the tears fell and there wasn't a dry eye in the room goklu thought best to leave for this was a family matter.

"you arem y daughter and I love you never think anything else" those words rang through her head the whole night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: saying goodbye is always hard

"HAKKAI IM GOING TO MISS YOU" came the yell from the grounds where inuyasha and kouga emerged looking flustered it was morning and inuyasha was pissed at kouga for what he did (no details trust me u don't want 2 no lol) 'ill get him back rite now' she said as she sauntered up to gonyou a seductive smile on her face she held him in a passionate kiss that made everyones mouths drop.

Gonyou gasped when she started stroking his lips with her tongue luckily narute was still a sleep in his fathers arms. Inuyasha stopped winked hugged hakkai bye and jumped onto the hovering journey "you know sesshy you havent said a word this hole trip" "I know nun of whom we have met and was not concered about them plus kagome kept me busy" said looking over to the exhausted kagome who looked as though she was going to fall off the dragon if it werent for sesshy holding her.

Kouga decided he would run home giving him time to think so he threw his son to inuyasha who nearly fell off because she didn't relize he was going to throw him. she placed him in asecure spot and jumpd down 'whats his deal' she thought as he sped up to get away from her. "I could run faster then you ya know" said inuyasha as she was by his side in the blink of an eye "get away from me you hoare" he growled she slashed him in the back and then ran forward daring him to catch her up.

She back circled because they were so close to the castle and she could still see evry one outside. She jumped and landed with a flutter of her dress. "dumb dog" hissed kouga "flee bitten mongrel" screamed kouga as she moved with the speed of the wind she lef tnumerous scratches on him he jumped and pouned her into the ground. Inuyasha created another allusion of her dieing and sneak attacked kouga from behind "YOU CANT BEAT ME I WAS SUPERIOUR TO YOU AS A HALF DEMON IM BETTER TO YOU AS A FULL" she screamed kiking him hard.

Everyones mouths hung open again as her inner demon went in for the death blow her eyes shone red and she was about to strike when a hand stopped her it was hakkai and goku "LET ME GO I HAVE TO KILL HIM" she screamed "stop your letting yourself becoming consumed by rage" whispered goku this soothed inuyasha as she jerked from there grasp and stormed off after the dragon that was no longer in veiw. "kouga hurry your going to get left behind" at this kouga was up tapping into his jewel shards making his legs glow pink then normal as eh speed off aftr them yelling a hasty good bye over his shoulder.

AUTHOR

Look out for the sequel guys in this part im going to answer your questions ok

this is indeed kind of gay but in a good kind of way because inuyasha turns nto a woman so all of you guys out there who were upset at the fact that kouga was gay for like TWO CHAPTERS can shove it because hes not any more and plus love noes no creed and no race nor colour nor face.

all you guys who don't know saiyukai IT KICKS SO MUCH BUTT! You people in the states head to the nearest wolden book store AND BUY ALL OF THEM!then you can mail it to me ;)lol. Saiyukai is a story a lot like inuyasha only the demons have to wear power limiters to blend with the humans. In this manga that im reproducing (manga 3) goku sees sanzo get hurt and goes crazy so much so that his limiter brakes and he nearly kills the person responsible but the person got away thanks to the beads that sanzo gave him. nah goku did indeed spend time in hevan and his limiter was restored by the great kannon.

Ok this is for a frequantly asked question but mostly for **_seshomarus only mate and love_** the wolf is one of bards friends (behind the scenes next story) youll find out more IN THE SEQUEL **_to shed tears that arent really there_** so thanks guys its been real CATCH YA ON DA FLIP SIDE BE EASY N SEE NEXT STORY!


End file.
